High School Musical: Sonic Edition
by Dexys
Summary: High School Musical, Sonic Style. When Amy is transferred to Knothole High, Sally becomes jealous and thinks that Amy's out to steal her 'boyfriend' Sonic. What will happen when Sonic and Amy fall in love and decide to join the school's musical? SxA SHxR


Sonic The Hedgehog adaption of High School Musical by GA-CD

_**CAST:**_

_**Sonic Hedgehog as...TROY BOLTON**_

_**Amy Rose as...GABRIELLA MONTEZ**_

_**Sally Acorn as...SHARPAY EVANS**_

_**Elias Acorn as...RYAN EVANS**_

_**Shadow Hedgehog (Anders in fic) as...CHAD DANFORTH**_

_**Rouge Bat as...TAYLOR McKESSIE**_

_**Doctor Eggman as...MS. DARBUS**_

_**Nick Hedgehog (FC) as...JACK BOLTON**_

_**Aleena Hedgehog as...LUICELLE BOLTON**_

_**Tikal Echidna (Roberts in fic) as...KELSI NIELSEN**_

_**Miles "Tails" Prower as...ZEKE BAYLOR**_

_**Knuckles Echidna as...JASON CROSS**_

_**Alexis Johnson (FC) as...MARTHA COX**_

_**Lilliane Rose (FC) as...MRS. MONTEZ**_

_**Go easy on me...please?**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: START OF SOMETHING NEW**_

It was New Year's Eve at a ski lodge. Inside the lodge was a certain hedgehog. Sonic was an athletic teen who like alot of teens, liked to pay no attention in class and save his attention for things like Basketball, Baseball etc.

Sonic right now was playing Basketball with his father, Nicholas or Nick Hedgehog.

"Two points, yeah!" Sonic cheered as he had, once again beat his dad. Just then Aleena, Sonic's mother stepped in.

"Boys, did we really come all the way here from Knothole to play even more Basketball?" Aleena scowled the two.

"Err...yeah..." Father and son said in union.

"Come on, it's the last day of vacation. You know, the party?!" Aleena said knowing they'd forgot.

"Party, right. New Year's Eve, eh heh." Nick said walking outside and into his and Aleena's bedroom to get into some formal wear.

"Oh, and Sonic. They have a teen party downstairs." Aleena said then following Nick into the bedroom. Sonic sighed.

THIRD FLOOR, SITTING ROOM

A young, attractive pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, was reading a romance book. That is until her mother, Lilliane swiped it.

"Mom!" Amy said to her mother.

"Amy, you should head downstairs to the party. Make some friends." Lilliane said.

"Can I at least finish one more chapter?" Amy pleaded. Lilliane sighed and gave Amy her book back.

"Thanks." Amy said.

AN HOUR LATER

SECOND FLOOR, LOBBY

Sonic and Amy entered the lobby simultaneously from different doors. A couple had just finished singing.

"Fantastic! Give it up for brother and sister...Ronnie and Cream Rabbit, ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ said as the crowd cheered for the two.

"Now let's see which two the spotlight will pick out!" Two spotlights hit Sonic and Amy. The two were pushed on stage much to their dismay. The DJ gave the two a mic each.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this later." The DJ said getting off the stage and to his DJ set to start the song.

_**"Start of Something New"**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Sonic was about to walk off stage until he heard Amy begin to sing.

_**Amy:**_

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart (Sonic: oh)**_

_**To all the possibilites oh, yeah**_

_**Both:**_

_**I know**_

_**Amy:**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Both:**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**Amy:**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**Both:**_

_**This could be the...Start of Something New **_

_**Amy:**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**Both:**_

_**To be here with you, oh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

_**Amy:**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Both:**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**Now who would ever thought that**_

_**We'd both be here tonight?**_

_**Oh**_

_**Amy:**_

_**Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**Brighter, brighter**_

_**Amy:**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**By my side**_

_**Both:**_

_**I know, that something has changed never felt this way.**_

_**Amy:**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**Both:**_

_**This could be the...Start of Something New **_

_**Amy:**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**Both:**_

_**To be here with you, oh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

_**Amy:**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Both:**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**I never knew it could happen**_

_**Until it happened to me**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Both:**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**Amy:**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**Both:**_

_**Oh**_

_**It's the Start of Something New**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you, oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the Start of Something New**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**So right, oh**_

_**Amy:**_

_**To be here with you, oh**_

_**Both:**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**Amy:**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_**Amy:**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

_**Amy:**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

_**Sonic:**_

_**Start of Something New**_

The crowd cheered as the two finished the song.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

SECOND FLOOR, BALCONY

Amy looked out into the sky.

"Hey." Sonic said walking up to her.

"Hi." Amy greeted.

"You have an awesome voice." Sonic complemented. Amy giggled.

"You too." Amy replied.

"Man, it's great out here tonight." Sonic said. Amy nodded. "Hey, I know that we will probably not see each other again for awhile so how about we give each other our phone numbers. If you have a phone that is."

"Yea, sure." Amy said. They gave each other the other ones phone and put in their numbers onto the Contacts list. They swapped their phones back.

"Hey, Amy. Just ya know in case we wanna meet again. How about you tell me where you live. uh." Sonic realized Amy had went back inside. Sonic sighed.

_The Start of Something New..._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hand cramp...major hand cramp...**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
